Ed Wuncler III
'''Ed Wuncler III '''is a drunken, psychotic, trigger-happy drug dealer and a recurring character in the series The Boondocks. He is the best friend of Riley and Gin Rummy as the three are going into misadventures. He is voiced by comedian Charlie Murphy. History The grandson of Ed Wuncler I. Ed III is an ex-soldier freshly discharged from active duty in Iraq. He is a wigger, a wannabe gangsta thug, whose speech is heavily peppered with hip-hop and rap dialect. His character could be seen as a parody of a young George W. Bush, painted in broad strokes a figure destined to be president on the strength of his family's wealth and power, despite his sub-average intelligence (as referenced at the end of "The Garden Party", where his grandfather says, "In 30 years, that boy will be President of the United States... and he'll still be a fucking idiot!") as well as his poor military record, revealing in the same episode that he was refused from being taken on patrol after compromising the unit's position by habitually defecating in his pants out of fear. Ed's bling includes a large medallion in the shape of the letter W. Ed III and his friend, Gin Rummy, get away with their misguided and comically inept criminal antics because Ed Wuncler I has the police and everyone else in the city on his payroll, and because his status as a member of the U. S. Armed Forces confers the public image of a hero no matter how immoral his actions may be, while Gin Rummy often argues that their escapes are the result of his being a master planner. For example, the pair go unpunished when staging a poorly executed bank robbery; Ed and Rummy are seen as heroes when they rob a convenience store owned by a person of "terrorist descent"; in attempting to kidnap Oprah Winfrey, they mistakenly abduct Maya Angelou, then Bill Cosby instead. Ed's signature line is "The fuck y'all looking at?" Ed lll always take orders from Ed Wuncler to make more money. In the episode "Bitches to Rags", he goes to a record producer name Steve's house along with Thugnificent and Leonard to deliver crack, but the deal is revealed to a record deal for Thugnificent to rise back up in the Hip-Hop and R&B charts. Ed becomes upset about the drug deal and he angrily demands Steve his money. Steve's bodyguard attempts to stop Ed but Ed quickly pulls out his gun and orders the guard the bank safe or he threatens to execute Steve. Ed is later distracted when the guard suffers a severe heart attack and Steve grabs his shotgun and shoots Ed in the chest (the impact of his bulletproof vest saved him). The injured Ed instantly insults Steve as he leaves the house. He is last seen in the episode It's Goin Down, being taken into custody by super agent Jack Flowers. Personality In many episodes Ed is seen to be drunken physcotic. When calling Ed for help it turns out wrong. When trying to get Ed's attention people have to call his name over a thousand times. In "Hateoracy" Riley asks Ed for help and Riley says to Ed to slow down the car and Ed doesn't listen and shoots elderly. Ed is also Christian (Believing in the Judeo-Christian God). In "Thank you for snitching" Ed mentions he went to a strip club and says god bless". Appearance In his first appearance Ed was seen wearing a cameo green tank top, khaki baggy pants, white boxers, and black socks. In "A Date with the Health Inspector" he was seen wearing a black folded beanie hat and a long khaki coat with black boots. In season 2 he changed his appearance. He is now wearing green camo pants, green beanie hat, black gloves, black combat boots with black knee pads and a white shirt with his bulletproof vest. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Other Characters Category:Males Category:Caucasians Category:Wuncler family